


Yellow Eyes

by BinnietheKing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, M/M, Quidditch, one-sided Kurodai, probably, wizard volleyball baby shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinnietheKing/pseuds/BinnietheKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our boys are wizards, Daichi is having a really difficult time reigning in the Gryffindor quidditch team, he is constantly plagued by one particular Slytherin - maybe a group of Slytherins - and a furry critter seems to be following him around. Nobody said going to Hogwarts would be easy. Nobody warned Daichi about the full scope of magical shenanigans. But if there is one thing he's good at, its seeing a task through to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Haikyuu!! fic! It will likely gain more tags as things progress and more ships come up as this is a work in progress! Enjoy~

The pair of yellow eyes followed him, making Daichi feel like he was wearing a quilt made of spiders as his skin crawled. He hated having to go past the abandoned prefects’ bathroom when night had already fallen, namely because they were so close to the stairway to the Slytherin dorms. The passageway was so dank and cold; he would have felt like he was being watched even if he knew he wasn’t.

Except, these days, something was always watching.

Quickly, he turned the corner and hustled towards the main stairway that would bring him closer to Gryffindor tower, knowing those eyes would still be on him. They might even be in his dorm by the time he got there. It seemed as though there would be no escape. Just when he would think he ditched his stalker, they would pop up again in the most inconvenient places.

This time, the eyes caught up to him earlier than expected.

Sitting on a landing up ahead was a rather large, very black cat. It had one paw to its mouth, pink tongue poking out just a bit. It froze as Daichi approached, yellow eyes unblinking, pupils blown wide in the dim light.

Daichi steeled himself, glaring at the creature.

It set its paw down as he walked closer, then bolted up the next set of stairs. _Fine, run away_ , Daichi thought, _but do you have to run that way?_ With a sigh and slumped shoulders, he made his way up after the cat. So it wanted to race him to the dorms, then.

Just as he was rounding up the next flight, something ticked on the marble floor somewhere behind him. Daichi paused. He turned back, dark eyes scanning for anyone or anything that might be following him, paranoia increasing his vigilance. “Hm. I guess its nothing.”

As he was about to turn back the other way- something black snuck past the corner of his vision. The next word to exit his mouth was spat like a curse.

“Kuroo.”

But of course, the boy did not appear, though Daichi half expected to look up and see that droopy-eyed smile accompanied by a, “You rang?” though Kuroo’s family didn’t even own a phone. Damn pureblood, obsessed with muggle movies.

The chill on Daichi’s neck hadn’t warmed even though he was sure all this was Kuroo’s fault. It was annoying and he was tired. He just wanted to be in his bed, even though he knew he’d have to charm his curtains to get any peace. Why nothing in his life could be easy was something he’d never understand.

With hastened footsteps, he reached the moving staircases, their deep, rocky grumbling quite reassuring. As he entered the much brighter, open area it was tempting to relax. The portraits were familiar, and he knew the precise one to look for to gain entrance to his common room. It had even been a while since he felt the presence of those eyes, which was a good enough sign. But cats were sneaky. They were even sneakier when in possession of the mind of a Slytherin.

 

* * *

 

The first time Daichi had met the cat, he had thought it was a joke.

The large, lazy, light-footed animal had been perched in the corridor outside the boys’ quidditch locker room and its sudden presence had given the boy something of a fright before he frowned.

“Now, now, Kenma. You don’t belong out here.”

The cat regarded him coolly at first, exuding that feline pride as it sat up as tall as it could, those yellow eyes even and slightly narrowed on Daichi. “You must’ve followed Kuroo here. C’mon, lets go.”

Normally, Daichi didn’t like to handle cats if he didn’t have to – they were so much more difficult than dogs – but he would have felt bad if Kenma got outside onto the pitch and either wandered away or got hurt.

Daichi lowered himself slowly, thighs bunching as he became almost level with the creature. Its eyes widened almost to a look of offense when Daichi reached quickly for it, but it allowed itself to be picked up, its shoulders tense but its body limp.

And that’s when Daichi saw it.

In between those pointed ears, the cat appeared to have…bedhead. _But that’s impossible_ , Daichi mused. It had to have been the way Kenma had groomed himself. Unless Daichi was just imagining that the cat was starting to look more like its owner.

Awkwardly, Daichi carried the furred mass through the halls until he came upon the cat’s namesake, nose in a book as he sat outside a classroom, presumably waiting for someone.

Kenma looked up at the cat dangling from Daichi’s arms and his nose scrunched up as if the cat smelled foul.

“Hello Kozume,” he greeted. “I think this belongs to your friend.”

The cat dropped from Daichi’s grip, settling itself down as if the whole trip had been its idea, and it had gone precisely where it wanted to.

“I don’t feel like tracking Kuroo down right now,” he continued. The two boys’ quidditch teams had just finished their practice match, Daichi’s muscles were sore, and he was all Kuroo-ed out. There was only so much taunting a boy could take before he got a headache.

“Daichi,” Kenma inclined his head before reaching out to pet the cat between the ears. “Thank you.” He continued petting, and he cat swatted his hand away with a paw. Kenma smirked. “I’ll make sure he gets back to where he belongs.”

Daichi bowed with a smile.

The cat’s eyes followed him.

“Oh, one more thing,” Daichi said, “tell Kuroo his cat needs a brushing. Or maybe a haircut. That style barely works on Kuroo.”

Kenma glanced sideways, his almost-yellow eyes matching that of the cat named for him. “I will,” he responded before going back to his book.

Walking back to the common room, Daichi smiled, feeling like he had done his good deed for the day. He hardly even minded the obnoxious shouting match that had erupted between Tanaka and Taketora over how they should alter their famous quidditch strategy. 

"We need a better pattern of attack!" Taketora growled.

"Hey, wizard boy, it will be way more intimidating if we learn some fancy tricks with the bludgers to really scare the other team!" Tanaka yelled back, trying to mimic the pattern of a bludger sailing through the air with his hands and almost elbowing Noya, who was standing way too close to both of them with his tongue poking out in concentration, in the face.

Daichi walked right past their spot huddled together by the window even though both of them looked to him for guidance. He was their captain, so it was his business, but right now he didn't care.

Instead, he headed straight up the stairs, intending to get a change of clothes from his dorm. He almost made it, too. there were only a few more steps left before another loud noise hit him from behind right before a rather heavy body collided with his back.

"DAICHIIII!" 

Daichi massaged his temples with a pointer and a thumb. "Bokuto. Are you trying to kill me?"

"No! I'm just trying to warn you! Yaku is sleeping in there so you shouldn't-"

Yaku appeared from around the bend, coming down the stairs, presumably from the bathroom. "Don't involve me in whatever mess this is," he snapped before completing his descent to the common room.

Bokuto frowned, his grumbling surprisingly quiet. It sounded something like "Mom strikes again." But Daichi wasn't sure.

"Look, Bokuto, if you lit the bed curtains on fire again, we really need to call th-"

"No! No! Just gimme a minute!" he barked before slipping quickly into the room. 

Having long since given up on fighting with his ridiculously over-enthused roommate, Daichi just leaned against the wall wondering why this was his reward for returning Kuroo's god-forsaken cat. He didn't have the energy to be worried when he heard a crash, a loud "ouch," and a few thumps before the wooden door finally opened and Bokuto emerged, suddenly in full robes. 

"Eh, sorry, be back later!" Bokuto smiled, arms held awkwardly around himself. Then, he darted down the stairs. 

Daichi just stared after him, shaking his head. It was then that he noticed something small and black poking out of the collar of Bokuto's robes. 

It couldn't be, Daichi reasoned with himself. Not even Kenma was fast enough to get back into his dorm room after all that. 

In hindsight, Daichi wasn't sure if he was more or less relieved that he was right.


End file.
